Garry, ¿Que hiciste?
by Scary Gods Show
Summary: ¿Qué hizo Garry anoche? Y ¡porque Nell no deja de ver un vídeo de su celular? Su mejor amigo le explica todo lo que hizo y le muestra 2 pruebas, pruebas que lo condenaran a una muerte segura si el padre de Ib las viera.


**Garry, ¿Qué hiciste?**

**Bueno, aquí dejo este oneshot que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo pero que no había podido terminar. Me gusto como quedo, esta vez solo son Garry y su mejor amigo Ness. Un personaje que cree para no dejar tan solo a Garry ahora que Ib tiene a Lilyan xD y creo que ya apareció en otro de los oneshot, creo jaja espero que les guste, ahí va.**

–hey, Garry, despierta.

–…

– ¡Despierta!

–…

– ¡dios mío! ¡¿Qué hiciste Garry?!

– ¿eh? – abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme la cara de Ness a unos centímetros de la mía. – ¡aléjate! – grite empujando su rostro lejos pero en un segundo sentí un fuerte golpe de dolor en varias partes del rostro. – ¡ay! ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué pasa?

– ¡Ja! ¿No recuerdas lo de anoche? Fue la mejor fiesta que he ido en mi vida, Jajaja.

– ¿fiesta?

– ¿ni siquiera recuerdas tu fiesta de cumpleaños? – pregunto Ness en tono burlón mientras intentaba sentarme. Mire alrededor, estábamos en la sala de mi casa. Ness traía esa sonrisa burlona mientras yo miraba alrededor tratando de recordar que era lo que había hecho para que mi mejor amigo se burlara así de mí.

–uhm, recuerdo que…

–espera, espera, Lilyan me paso el video, no pude dejar de verlo. Mori de risa.

– ¿Qué video? –pregunte mientras buscaba en su celular.

–Jaja, mejor velo tú mismo.

– **¡y así fue como me convertí en pirata!** – (eso fue lo que dije una vez jaja y aun lo recuerdo xD)

Grito un chico desde arriba de una mesa blandiendo un vaso como si fuera una espada, ese chico era muy parecido a mí, tanto que podía decir que era yo pero claro que no podía ser yo. Aunque trajéramos el mismo color de cabello, corte y ropa. Espera, traía puesta ahorita la misma ropa.

**-¡AARRGG! ¡AARRGG!-**

Se escucharon gritar a todos los de la habitación imitando lo que el chico hacía con su vaso.

**-¡luche con tiburones y monstruos horribles, sin cabezas, con cabezas y algunos azules!-**

Volvió a gritar, a mi lado Ness no paraba de reír y lo mire empezando a molestarme por su risita, además tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no soportaba. No estaba de humor para ver uno de los videos que le gustan ver a Ness. Los tipos del video parecían enormes, ¿Dónde demonios era ese lugar? Parecía una taberna como en las peliculas de vaquero y la mitad de ellos estaban vestidos como uno. Todos estaban borrachos, gritando, bailando y riéndose de todo. El chico seguía gritando, parecía estar llorando. No entendí porque Ness quería que viera este video, no hasta que la pantalla cambia de lugar y apunta ahora a una cara muy conocida.

¡¿Qué hacia Ib ahí?!

¡¿Por qué ella estaba ahí?!

Mire a Ness apunto de reclamarle pero este se echó a reír al momento que se escuchó otro grito.

–**¡y pelee y pelee y vencí a la reina amarilla!**** –**

**-¡AARRGG!**

– **¡y ninguna sirena sin piernas logro atraparme en sus garras!** –

– ¡Genial!- se escuchó la voz de Lylian.

Fue ahí cuando me vi, ¡yo en verdad era el!

Yo estaba ahí, y no solo eso. ¡Yo era el que estaba haciendo todo ese alboroto!

**-¡ahí esta!-** grite señalando hacia la pantalla, donde Ib y Lilyan estaban. Ness a mi lado, no soporto más y estallo en una fuerte carcajada que me hiso empujarlo al suelo cuando me grito al oído.**- ¡y ahora soy un pecador!**- grite como si estuviera a punto de llorar, me golpe el pecho tirando todo el líquido del vaso. Inmediatamente me sonroje al ver el rostro de Ib en la pantalla cuando Lilyan la enfoco diciendo algo sobre lo del pecador.

**-¡si, pecador!-** volví a gritar al momento en el que vi la pequeña figura de Ib correr hacia donde yo estaba y jalándome la manga de la camisa, haciendo que cayera directo al suelo. Rápido, como un hábil camarógrafo, Lilyan corrió esquivando a todos los borrachos que se le ponían en sima y empujando a unos cuantos hasta llegar frente a nosotros.

–eessstoy bien, bibb. –dije mientras miraba mi horrible intento por pararme.

–Es Ib, y tú estás borracho, ¡Garry! –grito Ib molesta ayudándome.

Mire a Ness que estaba de nuevo pegado a mi lado tratando de ver el video junto conmigo.

– ¡que! ¡Quién es ese tal nacho narry! – grite viendo que estaba todo mojada y con la ropa y el cabello revuelto. Mire a Ib tratar de soportar mis tambaleos y se escuchaba claramente la risota de Lilyan detrás de esa pantalla. – leee enseeeñare a respe-respetar lo que es… yo… tu eres nacho, ¡verdad! – volví a gritar señalando a un señor de algunos 30 años que estaba igual o peor que yo, pero mucho más grande y fuerte.

– ¡¿Pancho real?! Nunca, ese cerdo robo mi salami. (? O.o

–pues no, ¡es mía! –grite mientras daba unos pasos hacia él y veía a Ib luchar contra mí para detenerme.

– ¡que fue Mia! ¡Esa condenada mujer! –grito el hombre que de pronto era ayudado por una mujer rubia.

– ¿que si muge?… que… yo… yo no entiendo esa pregunta del todo…

–que fue el loro, ¡pero si yo no tengo ningún loro! –volvió a gritar arrojando el vaso que traía en la mano y dándole justo a otro hombre que estaba a su lado.

– ¡Ahora me llamas loco! – grite yo ahora más enojado y tratando de zafarme de los brazos de Ib que me sostenía ahora de la cintura.

–Ajajajajaja Ib, esto me está matando, ¿quieres que te pase el video después a tu teléfono? –se carcajeaba Lylian desde el otro lado y Ness del mío.

–no sé porque, pero esa chica me cae bien. –dijo Ness refiriéndose a la amiga de Ib y lo mire molesto.

¿Cómo había permitido que hiciera tal tontería? ¡Se supone que es mi amigo!

– ¡basta Garry! ¡Nos vamos ahora! –grito Ib regresándome a la realidad. – ¡Ness, ayúdame! – pido Ib, mas como regaño que otra cosa.

– ¡eeeeh! –me queje en el momento que Ness apareció por arte de magia y me alejo de los brazos de Ib.

– ¡estas borracho y se supone que te haríamos una fiesta sorpresa!

– ¡fiesta sorpresa! – se escuchó de pronto gritar a todos los que estaban ahí y entonces una fuerte música comenzar a sonar, escuche una maldición de Lilyan y fue ahí cuando toda la pantalla se volvió negra.

–y después de eso pasaron más cosas Garry. –dijo Ness tratando de aguantarse la risa quitándome el celular de las manos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunte nervioso mientras buscaba de nuevo en su teléfono.

–pues debo decir que lo que dijiste fue muy cierto.

– ¿Qué-que dije?

– ¡mira! ¡Y menos mal que solo estábamos Lilyan, yo y tu Ib! – Ness siguió hablando pero yo me perdí cuando vi la foto, esa foto. La evidencia de que soy un asco de persona, mi boleto directo al infierno. En la foto estaba yo, dando un beso a Ib, sujetándola por detrás de la cabeza para que no se fuera. –…y su padre, ¿te imaginas?

– ¡¿su padre que?! – pregunte asustado. Ness me miro molesto por no haberle prestado atención. – ¡¿su padre me vio?! – volví a gritar cuando no contesto. – ¡estoy muerto! ¡Más que muerto! –dije yo poniéndome de pie alarmado. – ¡¿sabes cómo es su padre?! ¡Vendrá a buscarme! ¡Me clavara un cuchillo en la espalda y huira a media noche sin traer sospecha y yo moriré desangrado y solo y con la vergüenza de ese día!

–olvide lo exagerado que eras.

– ¡y su madre! ¡Su madre me mirara con esa mirada que tiene! ¡Sientes que te come el alma!... como cuando Ib me mira así. –dije recordando las veces que Ib me mira fijamente.

– ¡cálmate quieres! Su padre no los vio, te dije que estuvimos buscándote un buen rato. Tú te perdiste, más bien no querías ir a ningún lado porque no habías podido terminar uno de tus cuadros para el concurso y estabas de un ánimo que contagiaba, así que te deje un rato pero luego desapareciste de donde te deje. Las chicas quisieron buscarte cuando les conté lo que paso, admito que nunca creí encontrarte en esa fiesta de disfraces que estaba al lado jaja mucho menos tan borracho y diciendo todas esas cosas extrañas.

– ¡¿me vio alguien más?! –pregunte desesperado por saber si alguien conocido había visto todo lo que había hecho.

–nadie te vio amigo, solo Ib, Lilyan y yo, los demás eran tipos que nunca habíamos visto en la vida, aunque luego algunas chicas quisieron tu número.

– ¿y el padre de Ib?

– ¡que no! ¡¿Que no entiendes?!

–yo, yo…. –comencé a tartamudear mientras caí de golpe al sofá. –no quiero volver a salir a la calle en mi vida.

–no es tan malo, Garry.

– ¿Qué no es tan malo? –pregunte fulminándolo. –dime eso cuando no te hayan tomado un video estando borracho, haciendo el ridículo y besando a una niña de 16 años ¡cuando eres 9 años mayor que ella!

–pero te gusta.

– ¡sí! –grite tapándome el rostro con uno de los cojines.

–pues ya somos dos con el mismo problema. –suspiro el a mi lado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunte confundido destapándome la cara en el momento que Ness se levantó dándome una sonrisa. –… ¡te gusta Lilyan!

– ¡nos vemos mañana! – grito prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta mientras movía la mano en forma de despedida. – ¡Ah, Ib te estuvo marcando para saber cómo estabas! ¡Esa chica se preocupa por ti!

– ¡no cambies el tema Ness! ¡Ness! –grite pero ya era tarde. Había huido dejando la puerta abierta solo para molestarme. – ¡Ness! ¿Ness? ¡Ness!

Ahí está, ¡terminado! Espero que les haya gustado como a mi :D!

No sé, como que me dan ganas de ponerle continuación por eso no agregue el fin jaja solo que no sé muy bien cómo seguirle, así que agradecería si me sugieren cosas, claro, si quieren una continuación :D

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
